ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Coban
Coban (コバン, Koban) is the last living Masenshi who lived through the war between the Yoi and Waru clans. His name is an anagram of bacon. History Coban was around 50 years old (this is considered young for his race) when the two factions caused almost the entire race to be killed off. With no one to look after him, he grew up alone, the only living being on an entire planet. Once he was old enough, he left his home planet to explore the universe and continue what his race loved to do: fight. Appearance and Personality Coban's skin is two toned black with red tattoo-like markings across his body. His appearnace is similar to that of a manticore: a human-like face, shaggy hair that slightly resembles a lion's mane, rows of shark-like teeth, a pair of bat wings, horns like a ram's, and a scorpion tail. His eyes are a jade-shade of green. Coban is an arrogant, cold-blooded, aggressive, and merciless warrior. He is also bitter due to the fact that his race basically drove itself to extinction. He is immensely proud of his Masenshi heritage and believes his race to be one of, and if not, the most powerful in the universe. He also has a bleak sense of humor. Power Coban is a naturally powerful demon thanks to his Masenshi heritage. He is capable of taking powerful blows and get right back up to continue the fight. He is adept at using ki to perform flight and energy attacks such as his signature Bomb Shell technique. Techniques and special abilities *'Bomb Shell ' – A powerful crimson energy sphere that is Coban's signature attack. *'Death Rain' – A one-handed red energy wave barrage. *'Demon Rush' – A rush attack used by Coban. First, Coban punches the opponent twice and double axe handle punches them. Then, he turns around and smacks them with his tail before facing them to kick them in the chest. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Genocide Razor' – An arcing blade-like energy fired by swinging the hand around in a chopping motion. *'Instantaneous Movement' – Coban can instantly teleport to another planet, place or person without having to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'''Ki'' Sense' – Coban has the ability to sense the power levels of others. *'Trick Blow' – Coban charges a red energy sphere in his hand and flies at the opponent, only to use rapid movement to get behind them and blast them at point-blank rage. *'Venom Strike''' – Coban's tail contains an incredibly deadly toxin. Coban surrounds his tail in a gaseous purple aura and stabs the opponent with the stinger. This venom can kill anyone in a few hours if not treated soon. Transformation Coban has a special transformation which increases his power by several fold. When transformed, Coban's appearance changes slightly: his hair becomes spikier, the stinger on his tail grows slightly, and the red markings on his body glow. It is unknown if other Masenshi can use this transformation as Coban is the only one seen using it. Trivia *Coban's height and weight are the same (250 cm and 250 kg respectively). **Real world lions can reach this kind of size. This may be a reference to his lion-like appearance. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Masenshis Category:Monsters Category:Characters created by SupremeGotenks Category:Page added by SupremeGotenks